Solo por esta vez
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: Él creía solo ser un juego, y él creía no estar a su altura. Solo por esta vez iba a ser fuerte, solo por esta vez no iba doblegarse. Solo por esa vez no iban a pensar en sus miedos. Yaoi.


**Hello! **

**Decidí hace mucho tiempo que haría Fic's o bien sea One-shot's con parejas ramdon, no me regañen, me encantan!**

**Este es con todo el dramatismo que me vino en la noche, solo sirvo para hacer dramatismos, discúlpenme -w-**

**¿No tengo que decir que los personajes no me pertenecen verdad? bien!**

**Disfrútenlo!**

** Nota: Entre la primera parte y la ultima, o si quieren en toda la historia, pueden colocar la canción de fondo paperman's Memories - Ludovico Einaudi. La canción me inspiró para esto.**

''_La sombra de un tal vez, el ruido de un quizás, la llamada de un reencuentro. Y el fuego que lo cambia todo''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname **

* * *

_Ellos se miraron._

Como completos desconocidos que se topan por accidente, como seres de dos mundos completamente diferentes, como entes separados por el destino irónico y el orgullo, como dos humanos que no querían recordar el pasado, porque se sentían desconocidos. Como dos almas desplazadas a propósito de la vida ajena, como simples chicos que no querían reconocer la mirada del otro, porque sabían que muy en el fondo seguían pensando lo mismo. Él creía ser solo un juego, y él creía no estar a su altura. Más sin embargo lo sabían, ya que detrás de esas miradas se podían notar esas almas, y eran precisamente esas almas las que no querían ser notadas. Irónico, absurdo. El orgullo mutuo.

Pues aun pensaban lo mismo.

_Miraron sus ojos, y a través de ellos._

Creían que lo habían dicho todo, y seguía siendo irónico. No se conocían, nunca lo hicieron, tampoco tenían nada en común; pero como los unían sus pensamientos, esos que eran tan iguales pero estaban tan separados. No querían recordar, pues era muy doloroso. Pensaban igual pero opinaban lo contrario del otro. Seguía siendo irónico. Seguía siendo absurdo.

Las llamas que los encendía cada vez que se tocaban no había desaparecido, pero ninguno lo sabía porque no querían tocarse, eso significaba para ambos debilidad. Él no quería ser lastimado, y él sentía que eso aria si continuaba.

¿Amor? ¿Pudo llamarse amor eso?

Quizás en algún momento determinado, hace ya muchos años. Pero ahora todo era muy distinto, en esa fría habitación, en esa noche fría de invierno.

¿Exactamente que estaban esperando? ¿Qué querían que pasara? Ninguno lo sabía, ninguno se había hecho esa pregunta ya que jamás pensaron que ese día llegaría. Ninguno estaba preparado a lo que vendría, no se les ocurría que podrían decir si decidían quedarse en la fiesta. Jamás pensaron que volverían al lugar en donde inicio todo, en donde se conocieron y se odiaron, en donde su sueño se volvió pesadilla, en donde todos eran odiados y se odiaban, en donde solo ellos fueron reales una vez. Una vez, hace ya muchos años.

_Siempre fue doloroso, un triste año reflejado en su mirada._

Hace ya muchos años…

–Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que este aquí. – Reclamo Kazemaru de brazos cruzados, y camino para quedar junto a Kidou. Ambos estaban en contra de la decisión del capitán del equipo –Tu al igual que Kidou, conoces realmente quien es Akio Fudou.

Endou se sentó de golpe en la silla. Estaban los tres solos, hablando de estrategias que podían ejecutar en el siguiente partido. Y también de la llegada de un jugador nuevo. Endou pensaba que Kazemaru lo comprendería pero también se negó a la idea, eso no se lo esperaba.

''Solo traerá problemas. ''

Luego de mucha platica ninguno se logró poner de acuerdo, estaban confundiéndose mutuamente hasta que Kidou dejo de hablar para pensar mejor en una solución. Kazemaru le decía a Endou por qué a su negativa y Endou por su parte, trataba de explicar el hecho de querer integrar a un pandillero problemático y peligroso como Akio Fudou al equipo, estando en un punto tan importante del año. Ninguno estaba de acuerdo con las razones del otro, Kidou les pidió que lo escuchara y luego miro a Endou un segundo. Después de unos minutos de silencio Kazemaru salió del lugar bastante molesto.

Kidou había aceptado la idea. No podía entenderlo.

Kazemaru se hacía muchas preguntas pero no tenía ganas de responderlas. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Había escuchado mucho de él y hasta lo había visto detrás del instituto un par de veces, era un chico problemático. Se fue a cambiar para irse a su casa y dormir un poco, pero antes de entrar escucho unos ruidos provenientes de los vestidores del equipo. Era ese chico, insultando a quien sabe quién y diciendo toda clase de groserías. Kazemaru odiaba a esa clase de personas, sin dudas jamás iba a poder llamarlo compañero, ni pensaba tener una conversación con él. Cuando entro procuro ignorarlo, pero el chico estaba de espaldas y Kazemaru no pudo evitar detener su andar y mirarlo detenidamente. Su espalda estaba llena de cicatrices y hematomas. Kazemaru se mordió el labio inferior, eso parecía doler. Pero pensó que seguramente eran producto de alguna pelea antigua así que decidió seguir su camino y el chico se puso la camisa al tiempo en que se volteaba, notando a Kazemaru.

–Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde está Endou?– Pregunto mirando a Kazemaru, éste se quitaba la camisa cuando Fudou lo noto; su espalda era perfecta, blanca y pequeña. Cualquiera pensaría que era una chica. Kazemaru se puso rápidamente otra camisa desordenando su cabello así que lo soltó, eso también sorprendió a Fudou. Veía como Kazemaru se peinaba su larga cabellera azul con los dedos y sostenía la goma naranja con la boca. Ni siquiera le molesto el hecho de que el chico no respondiera a su pregunta rápidamente, le agrado que se tomara su tiempo. Una vez que Kazemaru hizo su cola acostumbrada, le respondió.

–No lo sé.

_Un inicio y un final a la vez._

No se volteó, no lo miro. Siguió haciendo lo suyo restándole cualquier importancia que pudiese tener. Nunca era así de cortante, pero no quería darle al chico esperanzas de nada. Fudou por otro lado, no se planeaba quedar con esa.

Camino hacia Kazemaru sin ser escuchado por éste. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, golpeo con fuerza el casillero junto al de Kazemaru, haciéndolo brincar del susto e incluso, provocándole un pequeño grito. Se volteó molesto, con la idea de reclamarle lo que había hecho pero cuando giro completamente noto que estaba acorralado. Las manos de Fudou estaban más arriba de sus hombros, para evitar que escapara. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Entonces Fudou tomo la goma naranja que se mantenía en el cabello de Kazemaru haciéndola caer en el suelo. Kazemaru no dijo nada, no podía hacerlo, las palabras no querían salir de su boca, Fudou tomo su mejilla y levanto su rostro, Kazemaru estaba sonrojado, Fudou sonreía pícaramente. Hizo que ambas narices se tocaran, cuando por fin hablo.

–Pudiste haber dicho eso desde el principio.

Kazemaru, aun sonrojado, miro a Fudou a los ojos con mucho odio, quería golpearlo. Así que tomo fuerzas y levanto la mano dispuesto a propinarle una bofetada pero Fudou lo detuvo con una rapidez impresionante, aun con el brazo levantado y siendo agarrado por el chico, no se rindió, trato nuevamente pero con el otro brazo, pero solo logro que también fuese bloqueado. Fudou pego ambas manos del chico contra los casilleros sin hacerle daño ni presionarlo demasiado fuerte, no quería dejar marcas en esa piel blanca tan perfecta. Tal vez solo era un deseo carnal, pero quería tener a ese chico, del cual ni siquiera conocía el nombre. Entonces coloco una expresión de sorpresa, extrañando a Kazemaru.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kazemaru pensó que ese chico estaba loco, no había otra explicación para lo que estaba pasando, solo que él está loco y está haciendo locuras. No sentía sus pies, en cualquier momento iba a caer de rodillas si no hacía algo, pero no hacía nada. Y no sabía porque, debía moverse, patearlo, gritar o algo, pero solo lo miraba, como esperando el siguiente movimiento de Fudou. Por otro lado, Fudou se acercaba más a él, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, allí notaron que hacía calor y la ropa estaba comenzando a sobrar. Kazemaru no planeaba responderle, no quería hacerlo, estaba seguro de que si no salía pronto de allí iban a pasar cosas malas. ¿Pero porque no hacía nada? ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿No odiaba a ese chico?

¿Odiar? ¿Por qué?

–Suéltame. – Dijo al fin, luego de un rato de mirarse a los ojos. Fudou estaba desilusionado, esperaba que le dijera su nombre –Necesito que me sueltes.

– ¿Necesitas? – Cuestiono Fudou en susurro – ¿Alejarte de mí es una necesidad? – Kazemaru estaba confundido –Yo también tengo una necesidad. Quiero conocerte.

_Así, sin más. No era amor, era algo carnal._

Fudou besaba a Kazemaru con pasión y dulzura, su lengua lo recorría todo, Kazemaru no sabía que estaba haciendo, incluso después de casi un año de eso, nunca se dijeron algo lindo, jamás se trataron como amigos, siempre estaban uno lejos del otro, se miraban de reojo, se saludaban sin mirarse y aquel día; Kazemaru no le dijo su nombre.

¿Porque ahora sentía eso?

Quería estar cerca de él, era como una necesidad, era esa necesidad que Fudou tenía cuando se conocieron, esa que él jamás pensó que iba a hacerse tan grande. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Fudou llevándolo a su cama, colocándolo delicadamente mientras lo despojaba de su camisa. Cada vez que se quedaban solos, no hablaban, solo reaccionaban ante ese deseo desenfrenado de tocarse, y a pesar de que Fudou se volvía loco al principio, siempre terminaba por hacerlo con mucha lentitud y cuidado, haciéndolo disfrutar a cada momento y en cada segundo. Kazemaru levanto la camisa de Fudou y cuando se la quitó por fin, escucharon un ruido proveniente de afuera, se alertaron así que Fudou se levantó y fue a la puerta para inspeccionar. Cuando se volteó, Kazemaru vio nuevamente esas marcas y moretones, se sintió mal, Fudou no dejaba de pelearse en la calle. No quería que siguiera haciendo cosas tan peligrosas, se preocupaba por él, no sabía porque pero lo hacía.

_No era amor._

Fudou, al estar seguro de que no había nadie, cerró la puerta con seguro. Sonrió y fue nuevamente a la cama en donde era esperado.

–Fudou.- Llamo Kazemaru entre suspiros, el nombrado hizo algo parecido a un ''¿jum?'' mientras besaba su abdomen, no quería detenerse. Para que Kazemaru no hablara comenzó a morder sus pezones y a succionarlos, al tiempo en que acariciaba su cintura, era demasiado placer para él, no podía controlarse y comenzó a jadear con fuerza. Quería decírselo, pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Ya no pelees? ¿Me preocupas y por eso no quiero que te hagas daño?

Como si eso a Fudou le importara.

Fudou se detuvo subió hasta el rostro de Kazemaru, se miraron con los ojos entre cerrados por la excitación, Fudou levanto un poco la cabeza del chico para desprenderlo de la goma que sostenía su cabello, esparciéndolo por toda la almohada, quito algunos mechones que escondían la cara de Kazemaru y su flequillo, para mirarle el rostro.

_No podía ser amor._

Kazemaru estaba sonrojado y no sabía muy bien que hacer, se dejaba llevar siempre por Fudou, a pesar de que eso lo molestara pero no podía hacer más nada, ya que lo miraba tanto que lo ponía muy nervioso.

Nunca se decían cosas lindas, jamás se dijeron que se querían. No significaba nada, a pesar de que duraban horas en la cama. Eso era solo sexo.

_Solo soy un juego._

Fudou lo miraba atontado, pensaba que era el ser más hermoso del mundo y estaba debajo de él en ese momento. Siempre lo quería tomar de la mano, quiera decirle que lo amaba, quería decirle lo especial que era, quería hacer cosas que la gente normal que se quiere hace. Pero era imposible, pues no sentía que eso era algo que podía darle. Una relación formal.

_No soy lo suficientemente bueno._

Kazemaru era un chico de buena familia, con buena nota y buenos amigos, vivía en una buena casa y tenía una vida feliz. Él no podía quitarle eso. Era un don nadie que decidió entrar al equipo para no aplazar el año. Iba a trabajar luego de salir del instituto en quién sabe dónde, y Kazemaru iba a entrar en una universidad para ser alguien importante. Eran como el príncipe y el mendigo. Nunca podría funcionar, así que le transmitía todo lo que sentía por medio de caricias y besos, no iba a decirle jamás lo que sentía, era demasiado doloroso y no sería correspondido. Él era demasiado perfecto, Fudou era solo un don nadie.

_Vivimos en una mentira._

Ambos se amaban en secreto, hasta para ellos mismo eso era un secreto.

_Una que nosotros creamos._

Fudou no quiso pensar en nada más, bajo los pantalones de Kazemaru e hizo lo mismo con los suyos, tomo las sabanas y la puso sobre su cintura porque sabía que a Kazemaru le daba un poco de vergüenza mirar. Quito las ultimas prendas que los cubrían sin dejar de besarlo, lo ayudo a voltearse y Kazemaru termino de rodillas en la cama, Fudou lamio sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces, uso su lengua para dilatar la entrada rosada de Kazemaru, quien comenzó a gemir por la sensación placentera que le estaban proporcionando. Pero eso no se podía comparar con lo que venía a continuación. Fudou metió dos dedos, seguro de que había hecho bien su trabajo y efectivamente, no escuchó ni notó alguna queja de Kazemaru por lo que decidió meter un tercer dedo. Como consecuencia, Kazemaru arqueo su cadera rápidamente, dándole a entender a Fudou que no quería esperar más.

Fudou solo era atento cuando estaban en la cama, Kazemaru sentía que no podía recibir cariño fuera de ella.

Ellos caminaban con los muchachos, pero Kazemaru siempre iba delante de Fudou.

_Una mentira._

Y así fue hasta que ya no fue más.

¿Por qué terminaron? Ninguno lo recordaba bien, era algo que querían olvidar.

_Tan iguales, ero tan distintos._

Luego de muchos años se encontraron nuevamente; Kazemaru estaba a punto de terminar la universidad y Fudou también, pero eso Kazemaru no lo sabía. Le hubiese alegrado mucho.

Quizás si conversaban se enterarían de muchas cosas: que las marcas de Fudou eran producto de los abusos de su padrastro por ejemplo, y no de peleas, o que Kazemaru amaba más a Fudou de lo que él mismo pensaba y que no le importaba su pasado. Se dirían lo que nunca dijeron y no guardarían rencor mutuo. Pero a quien engañaban, no había rencor. No importaba cuanto tiempo fuese, seguían amándose. Pero tenía que pasar todo tan rápido.

Como ese recuerdo, fue solo un instante.

_Se miraron solo un instante._

Kazemaru quiso abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación pero algo lo detuvo.

–Me alegró verte, Ichirouta.

Eso no se lo esperaba, ¿por qué?

No quería voltear y mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía iba a terminar por sucumbir ante esos ojos que lo hipnotizaron la primera vez. Sabía que si lo hacía iba a terminan lanzándose en sus brazos como idiota e iba a llorar y a decirle que lo extraño todos estos años y que no dejo de pensar en él.

Solo por esta vez iba a ser fuerte.

Solo por esta vez no iba doblegarse.

_Solo por esta vez._

Fudou corrió hacia él cuándo escucho el crujir de la puerta que se habría, y lo abrazo por la cintura con fuerza.

_Solo por esta vez._

Kazemaru cerró los ojos con aun más fuerza. No quería llorar.

Querían ser honestos, querían dejar de ser cobardes y aceptarlo. No, ya lo habían aceptado, ahora solo quedaba confesar.

–Ichirouta, lo siento. –Comenzó Fudou en susurro.

–Yo también. – Dijo Kazemaru –Te extrañe mucho.

–Yo también.

_Miraremos nuestros ojos y lo que ocultan._

Y comenzaron a decir aquello que ambos sentían, sin creerse todavía, que eran correspondidos.

–Siempre pensé en ti. Siempre, siempre. –Decía Fudou en el hombro de Kazemaru, éste comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas sin hacer ruido –Cuando te fuiste sin avisar, yo no supe que hacer. Te odie por eso, y me odie por odiarte. –Kazemaru galoneo los brazos de Fudou con fuerza para que lo soltara, cualquiera diría que lo hizo con rabia, pues así se vio, incluso Fudou lo creía, tal vez y, después de todo. No era correspondido.

Pero Kazemaru solo lo hizo para poder voltearse y lanzarse sobre él para besarlo.

–Déjame hablar, solo por esta vez. – Le pidió Kazemaru estando en sus brazos – Siempre te quise, aun cuando no me decías nada, aun cuando me ignorabas. Siempre te amé.

–Ichirouta.- Fudou no aguanto más, beso a Kazemaru ferozmente, tanto así, que Kazemaru dio un pequeño brinco y entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Fudou, el cual lo pego entra la pared – Solo por esta vez, no dejare que te marches sin saber que te amo. No. No dejare que te vuelvas a ir.

Lo lanzo contra la cama y lo abrazo, lo abrazo deseando que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento.

Solo por esa vez no iban a pensar en sus miedos.

Y se iban a dejar llevar por lo que sentían desde ese momento, desde esa noche fría de invierno.

* * *

**Estare subiendo fic's más seguido gracias a que ya estoy de vacasiones :3**

**Y editare todos los One-shot que subi cuando llegue nueva aquí, están bien feos xD**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! **


End file.
